Milkshake
by K-Wolfy
Summary: (Requested) Bumping into someone on the street and grabbing milkshakes might turn out to be not the worst thing that could happen.


**Milkshake**

requested one-shot

The sun was just right today, not too hot but with a breeze of gentle winds. A perfect day to read book but she didn't want to stay indoors all day to do it so she gathered up her book, phone, earphones, keys and her purse into a faded grey bag – and headed out of her door.

Her hair bunched up with a messy bun with a few loose strands framing her face with black and grey ombre sun glasses to match the rest of her outfit. Red converse high-tops, black ripped jeans down her long legs, a black sheer body suit with a lace bra, a faded denim jacket and she knew she looked _good_.

Going quickly down the steps of her apartment building, her body was pushed back into the wall of the building. She groaned as she got back onto her feet. "What the hell?" She looked up and found red eyes staring right back at her, they held the look of concern and guilt.

"I'm very sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going, and you came out of nowhere." It was a female hedgehog with black and red fur that bumped into her.

Kiera rubbed the back of her shoulder. "Right." She winced at the soreness.

"I feel really bad, are you okay?"

She nodded but she wasn't sure just yet. "Are you built like a brick shit house? Oh my god – knocked the wind right out of me."

The hedgehog chuckled, and Kiera tilted her head at her. "You think that's funny, do you? Just wait until I get my breath back and you'll be sorry." She laughed through that.

"I'm shaking."

"Oh, you will be – I'm definitely in need of a milkshake now."

The hedgehog got an idea. "I'll get you that milkshake. What's your name?" Kiera pursed her lips, considering the proposal for a few seconds before going through with it.

"I'd like that, and my name is Kiera – what's yours?" She asked.

The hedgehog smiled at her. "Eclipse, and that's a pretty name."

Kiera shrugged. "My mother gave it to me, it means dark one."

There was a brief pause of stagnant silence.

"Really?"

Kiera nodded. "I was promised a milkshake."

Eclipse cleared her throat and took a look around of where they were exactly. "Uh, yeah. Do you know a place?"

Kiera raised an eyebrow, overlapping her arms under her chest. "You're not from around here, are you?"

"Nope." Eclipse put simply, popping the 'p'.

Her eyes narrowed at her. "Ominous." The hedgehog chuckled at that, she could see how Kiera could see how sketchy this whole situation was with the world that they live in. she would completely understand if she bailed out of that milkshake gesture.

"Quite, but I promise I'm not a serial killer."

Kiera smirked. "That's what they all say."

"You're smart, I like that. I actually travel from place a lot, never staying in one area for too long. It's for my job." Eclipse explained but she didn't know why she was spilling what she does for a complete stranger. She never did so before but there something entirely different about this wolf. She suspects its her eyes, they're warm and welcoming but held the fire and intensity of what she was: a she-wolf. Somehow, even though, logically, she shouldn't she trusts Kiera.

"Like a lorry driver?"

Eclipse laughed. "A lorry driver? That's the first thing you thought of?"

"What? They travel from place to place, too!" Kiera laughed with her until someone pushed past them angrily.

"Get a room!" The person grumbled as they walked past. They were, kind of, hogging the path to themselves.

Eclipse looked at Kiera. "Milkshake?"

"Milkshake." Kiera nodded, and she led them both to the very café she was heading to anyway when she left her apartment that early afternoon.

They both ordered strawberry milkshakes and sat outside on the metal table and chairs, half shaded by a tall tree and half warmed by the rays of sunlight. After Eclipse took a sip of her milkshake, she leant back in the metal fold up chair looking at Kiera whom was sat opposite soaking up the sun while playing with the cherry on top of her milkshake.

"Tell me about yourself, Kiera."

Kiera's brow furrowed but she held a smile. "So, you can learn my deepest, darkest secrets?"

Eclipse chuckled, shaking her head. "No, I'll get you one of those cookies you've in eyeing in the shop window."

Kiera overlapped her leg on top of the other. "You have a deal, you get five questions. Ask wisely."

"Born here?"

She shook her head. "Nope, moved here as soon as I turned eighteen. I love my home, I do, I just wanted to run free and be myself. Just me."

Eclipse nodded and smiled at her. "You mentioned family, what of them?"

"Being a wolf, I come from a very big family that just keeps growing – I'm pretty sure there are cousins I don't know about somewhere. I have two older brothers and four younger brothers, I'm only girl after my mother. I don't really mind being the only girl, but my father is a fairly strict man, so he didn't take my departure very well – my mother was supportive so I'm happy." She wasn't exactly sure why she went into quite so much detail about her family for this person, but she had a good idea why.

Eclipse sipped her way through the strawberry milkshake as Kiera answered her questions. "Any boy or girl trouble?"

Kiera rolled her eyes. "I do just fine, they like what they see on the outside and then skedaddle when they see the inside. I'm used to it."

"You shouldn't have to be."

She took the cherry from the top of her milkshake and ate it save for the stem. "I'm pretty sure this isn't a therapy session."

And then she changed the subject. "You have two questions left."

Eclipse nodded, getting the hint. "How long have you lived here?"

"Umm, six, nearly seven years. I basically know the place like the back of my hand now." She chuckled, taking a few long sips of her milkshake before it melts in the sun.

She smiled at her before stating her last question. "You mind showing me around?"

Kiera bit the inside of her cheek, considering it. "Okay."

That is what she did. Kiera spent the rest of the afternoon showing Eclipse her favourite sights that's she found over the course of many years inhabiting the town. Her favourite park, Rose Valley, its beauty held to its name. Her favourite bar, Libertalia, it was pirate themed. Her favoured music store, Neptune's, they held the best vinyl records and they came back to the little café that they got strawberry milkshakes at.

"There you go, tour of this little town is over. I hope you enjoyed your stay." Kiera played her part and gave a half-assed bow.

Eclipse chuckled at that, she did enjoy her short stay and her time with Kiera. "It's a shame I have to go now, I've rather enjoyed our time together."

"Like all sappy movies, all good things must come to an end." She twirled her body to face her.

Eclipse stared at her for a moment. "I'll miss you."

"Doubtful."

She raised an eyebrow at the wolf. "You don't think I'll miss you?"

"More like you'll forget about me, this day to drive that lorry of yours." Kiera shrugged like she had no care in the world, but she did.

Eclipse laughed but she was quite serious. "I won't forget you, I'll come back to visit you."

"That's cute." Kiera smiled at her for that seemed to be the last time in that moment, she didn't believe that Eclipse would come back just to visit her and this lame town she lived in.

Eclipse stepped closer to her. "I will, we'll meet the very place I bumped into you."

"I'll hold you to that."

The end.


End file.
